Secrets
by phoniexchild
Summary: every family has secrets. though what exactly happens to them when they come back?
1. Prologue: Fear

Hey! Im @ school rite now so ive gotta hurry. I posted dis on Digiwriter/DigiElite not 2 long ago. read it!  
  
  
  
Secrets  
  
Prologue: Fear  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Young Kari Kamiya sat on her bed. She was scared, though she wouldn't admit it, more than a four-year-old should be. As she heard a high-pitched scream, Kari jumped under her covers. More screams and frightening yells were exchanged outside the young girl's bedroom door.  
  
Kari whimpered, wishing her older brother, by three years, wasn't away. She looked over to Tamiko's bed. The other young girl was still there.  
  
Tamiko noticed Kari looking over.  
  
"Stay there," she mouthed out, silently.  
  
Kari nodded, cringing as another scream echoed throughout the small Kamiya home.  
  
Tamiko slowly got up from her bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Tamiko!" Kari cried, quietly, causing the young girl to jump.  
  
"Shh!" Tamiko motioned with her finger to her lips.  
  
"I don't like tis." Kari said, fear edging her voice.  
  
"Me either, Kari, but Tai's not here to protect you." Tamiko sighed, "Look, I'll stay here tonight, okay?"  
  
Kari sighed in relief and smiled.  
  
Tamiko led Kari back over to her bed, then got into her own.  
  
Little did either child know that tonight would change their lives and, later, everything they thought they knew.  
  
But young Kari Kamiya, didn't worry about the future she just drifted off into a sleep that would be soon broken. And a night she wouldn't remember, and wouldn't want to, began.  
  
  
  
  
  
A bit short, whatever. Just read! Now I must go n post the next part.  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	2. Car Accidents

Chapter '1' 2 dis! Just read it, n yes n im still @ school!!  
  
  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter One: Car Accidents  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Kari Yagami was lying on her bed, thinking about the undeniable past. She could smell a freshly baked cake from the kitchen. Banana, of course. The laughs and playful yells of her younger siblings echoed through out the surrounding air, filtering through the open windows with the sunlight.  
  
It was a nice, warm spring day. The sun shining brightly and gentle breezes made up the day. A perfect end to a Thursday, and soon the week.  
  
The scent of the cake grew stronger as a breeze went through the house. The lovely scent of bananas entered Kari's room, tempting her. Though as much as Kari would love to eat the cake in a big, happy celebration of friends and family, that would not be. Every year on a certain day, today, Hanako Yagami, would bake a banana cake. The cake was always for the next day, Kari's older siblings' birthday. These other siblings were three years older than Kari, twins at that too. Today would be their sixteenth birthday. Now mind you, the twins weren't dead, just missing….for nine years. From what Kari knew her birthfather had kidnapped the twins when they were seven, Kari four. Her mother, actually, never told Kari of her older siblings, since she didn't remember them. She had one day accidentally found a picture of herself and the twins, in the picture she looked about two and the twins were about five. It was until Kari had found that picture that she thought the twins were something her mother and stepfather had made up, since she often heard them talk of the twins.  
  
The fast paced steps of three-year-old Sakura Yagami sounded from the hallway.  
  
"Kari!" Sakura ran into her older sister's room.  
  
"Yes?" Kari said politely, since Sakura could be like a parrot at times.  
  
"Momma want you ta go ta da store." Sakura grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?" Kari looked at her mother, "Whatcha need?"  
  
"Didn't Sakura tell you?" Hanako Yagami, hand on her slightly bulged stomach, looked at her youngest daughter.  
  
Sakura smiled, shaking her head, "Need icing!"  
  
"I thought we had some," Kari glanced at the cooling cake.  
  
"So did I," Hanako moved the cake from the table to the counter, "guess not. SO could you, please, go to the store and buy some?"  
  
"Sure, Mom" Kari sighed, now heading to the door.  
  
"Me come?" Sakura followed Kari.  
  
"No, Sakura, you can help me." Hanako took the toddler's hand and led her back into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Kari had just entered the city, Tokyo, which was a few minutes from her house. Kari had been fuming practically the whole ride. It's not like she didn't mind going to the store for her mother, just that Kari was thirteen now and could watch her siblings while her mother drove to the store. That would be much quicker, though it wouldn't happen anytime soon, considering that Hanako was pregnant again.  
  
Kari neared the store and slowed down, the traffic would be terrible soon. After quickly getting two strawberry and one chocolate containers of icing, Kari headed for the park, where it would be safer.  
  
Kari looked both ways, then began to cross the street. Suddenly, and oddly enough, out of nowhere appeared a car, heading straight for Kari.  
  
"Oh, crap." Kari sped up in the direction she was going, since she was almost to the other side. The red car swerved the other way, bumping up onto the sidewalk. Kari had turned to watch the car and she also hit the curb, though she, unlike the car's driver, flew off her bike.  
  
"Oof!" Kari landed face first into the dirt.  
  
"Oh, my God!" the driver cried.  
  
Kari looked up to see the driver running over to her. The driver, who was a female, looked like she was in her mid-teens. She had long maroon-purple hair, dark chestnut eyes, and slightly tanned skin.  
  
"Are you okay?" the teen asked, kneeling next to Kari.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Kari sat up.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I dunno what happened." The teenaged girl explained quickly.  
  
"It's okay." Kari got up, "Oh! My bike!" Kari's bike had lost it's front tire, which laid near by.  
  
"Oh, well, I can give you a ride to wherever you were goin'."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Together the teens put Kari's bike in the trunk, making sure it was sercure, then made their way to the Yagami house.  
  
"Do you listen to this?" the older teen asked, turning the radio to rock, as they left the city.  
  
"Sure." Kari looked at the driver. She seemed familiar, but strange at the same time. "What's your name?" she asked before she could stop herself.  
  
"Cindy Last Izumi."  
  
Kari let out a sigh of relief, her name wasn't Tamiko. "I'm Kari Yagami."  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Cindy smiled.  
  
"Same here. Question, is 'Last' part of your last name?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm adopted."  
  
"Adopted?"  
  
" 'Izumi' is my foster parents last name."  
  
"Ah." Kari listened to the music for a minute, "You're pretty open about that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, guess so. It's not a big deal really."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, I've only lived with the Izumis for four years and they are more like parents to me than my birthparents."  
  
"Oh. …..Is this your car?"  
  
"No, my dad's. Thank God I didn't total it." Cindy slowed at a stop sign. "My brother's been hintin' that I might been getting' a car for my birthday."  
  
"When's that?" Kari asked as the car began to move again.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" Kari said as she thought, 'No way.'  
  
"Do you have any brothers? Or sisters?"  
  
"Yeah," Kari sighed, "two of each and my mom's pregnant again."  
  
"Dang, big family."  
  
"You have no idea." Kari looked out the window, "There's my house."  
  
Cindy pulled up to the sidewalk. "Need help with your bike?"  
  
"Sure." The two girls got out of the car and took the broken bike out of the trunk.  
  
"Need any more help?"  
  
"Uh, no, but thanks."  
  
"No problem. I mean I almost run you over, least I can do." Cindy smiled nervously.  
  
Kari laughed, "Well, bye."  
  
"Bye." Cindy got into her father's car and started it up. "Maybe I'll see ya at school."  
  
"You go to the local one? In the city?" Kari asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, see ya around I guess."  
  
"Yeah. Bye!" Kari said as Cindy drove away. She picked up her bike and it's wheel, heading to her house. Though as she looked at her home, she saw her mother staring at her through a window.  
  
  
  
Yay! It done!! please review!!! More 2 come later since disa 1 n the prologue were the only 2 I had posted on DigiElite.  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	3. Memories

'ello all! 1st off ~ thanks 2 lana n Hopeful Writer 4 reviewin!! N I finially got around 2 updatin. 4give me 4 takin so long. I'll try 2 get other chapters out sooner. Now I think u've waited long enuff 4 dis chapter so I'll shut it now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: c'mon if I owned Digimon would I really rite fanfiction bout it?  
  
  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter Two: Memories  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Kari had just stared at the window from which her mother looked out of.  
  
"Kari?" Umeko Yagami, the true oldest Yagami daughter, asked, scaring her half-sister.  
  
"Umeko?!" Kari whirled around, "What are ya doin'? Tryin' to kill me?!"  
  
The younger girl sighed loudly, "No. It's just that ya got Mom's stuff and she's starin' out the window for ya."  
  
"Can ya give this to her?" Kari thrusted the bag into Umeko's hands.  
  
"Sure, though why can't you?"  
  
"I'm gonna go back into the city. Tell Mom that."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks." Kari got back onto her bike and rode back to the city.  
  
  
  
Umeko walked into the kitchen, where her mother was waiting. Little Sakura run over with juice stained on her face.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, why?"  
  
"Why?" the three year old smiled, "Why!"  
  
Umeko sighed as she put the bag on the table, then returned to her younger sister with a wet cloth.  
  
"Where's Kari?" Hanako asked, opening the bag.  
  
"Uh, she went back to the city."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why!" Sakura cried out, smiling.  
  
Sighing again, Umeko answered her mother, "I dunno."  
  
Hanako took out the icing and then went to get the cake.  
  
"Mom?" Umeko put the cloth in the sink.  
  
"Yes?" Hanako brought the cake to the counter.  
  
"Why do we always have banana cake with strawberry icin'?"  
  
"Icing!" Sakura ran over to the counter and grabbed the chocolate, then quickly left the room, before her mother could stop her.  
  
"I'll tell some other time." Hanako sighed deeply and followed Sakura.  
  
  
  
Kari finally entered the city, though this time she was more careful of cars. She figured Cindy wouldn't be out after almost hitting someone so Kari just headed towards the park. She made it to the park pretty quickly and there she leaned her bike next to a tree, while she sat next to it.  
  
Kari closed her eyes, remembering. She had lived in the city when she was younger, until her mother remarried.  
  
"Kari!" she heard her name being yelled, though it wasn't nearby. It was a memory.  
  
"Catch if you can, Tamiko!" three-year-old Kari called back to her sister. Of course, Tamiko could catch her. She could catch anyone except her twin brother, Taichi.  
  
Six-year-old Taichi laughed from a tree he had climbed up. He lowered himself down to the lowest branch and held out his hand downwards, so Kari could grab it.  
  
Panting, Kari grabbed Taichi's hand and he pulled her up.  
  
"Nice try!" Tamiko called up, as she began to climb the tree.  
  
"No you don't!" Hanako Kamiya told her children as she walked over.  
  
Taichi, with Tamiko's help, quickly put Kari back on the ground.  
  
"Tai! Come down here right now."  
  
Taichi jumped down and Hanako led the twins to their father, then she came back for Kari.  
  
"Mommy, I'm sorry." Kari whispered to her mother.  
  
"It's not your fault, Kari. Tai and Tami should know better."  
  
Kari looked over at her older siblings as their father led them back to the car. Tamiko looked back at Kari and gave a forced smile.  
  
"Sorry," Kari mouthed out.  
  
Kari opened her eyes and sighed. 'Why did Hiroshi kidnap the twins?' Kari wondered, the age old question.  
  
Kari got up as the sky began to darken, while the sun set.  
  
'Hopefully, Cindy'll be at school tomorrow.'  
  
  
  
Dat all 4 now. Hope ya like it. Now I must go n update TCOD 4 HW.  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	4. Happy Birthday!

so sorry dat I havent bin updatin a lot like I no I should, but @ least im working on it!  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter Three: "Happy Birthday!"  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
Suddenly Kari Yagami's bedside radio came on, blaring the sounds of the local radio station.  
  
"Ug." Kari groaned as she hit the sleep button. Groggily, she got out of bed, quickly got a short shower and dressed, then headed out to the kitchen.  
  
As silently as Kari could she pulled out the strawberry iced banana flavored cake. After she placed it on the counter, Kari took out a knife and sliced a medium side piece. She dropped the knife into the sink, got a plastic bag, and put the slice in it, then put the cake back in the refrigerator, making sure the side with the missing piece was facing the back.  
  
After writing a note to her parents that she had already left for school, Kari packed her lunch and left the house. She went around to the back of the house to get her bike, but then remembered that it had no front wheel.  
  
"Great, I gotta walk." Kari muttered to herself aloud, beginning the walk to her school.  
  
By the time the lunch hour had rolled around Kari wished the day was over. The walk to school was longer than she thought and was late for homeroom and though the first three periods, after that, went off without a hitch, her fourth period class, with the most annoying teacher in school, was terrible. That class had a research project due today, and though Kari had handed hers in early, most of the class had forgot and they all had to endure an entire forty-minute period lecture on punctuality.  
  
"Hey Kari." Kameko Kaiba said sitting down across from Kari.  
  
"Hey, Kame." Kari sighed, "Did you guys get a lecture from Sugiyama?"  
  
"Oh, boy did we!" Kameko said, "I'd like to show her a thing or two."  
  
Kari laughed, "Good luck with that."  
  
"Hey Kameko, Kari." Mimi Tachikawa smiled and sat down next to Kameko. "How are ya?"  
  
"Okay," the two answered, though Kameko continued her sentence, "Stupid Sugiyama lectured everyone though."  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked, she was one year ahead of both Kari and Kameko and since she was also new to this school she never had to experience the nightmare that is Sugiyama's class.  
  
"Most of the class forgot their research reports." Kari explained, "Though luckily for me I handed mine in early." She turned to Kameko, who never turned in anything on time, let alone early.  
  
"What? It's almost done!" Kameko explained quickly and defensively.  
  
Mimi laughed, "It's amazing that you even pass Kameko."  
  
"Because I am amazing!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet and eat."  
  
Kari scanned the cafeteria for Cindy.  
  
"Who ya looking for?" Kameko asked as she attacked a carrot slice with her fork.  
  
"Someone I met yesterday." Kari answered, still searching.  
  
"What's she look like?" Mimi questioned, looking around the cafeteria also.  
  
"She has long purple-ish hair, kinda short, and a bit tan."  
  
"I think I've seen her around." Kameko said, still attacking the poor carrot.  
  
"I know her. Cindy, right?" Mimi cried, suddenly remembering.  
  
"Yeah, is she in this lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, but she usually skips half the period for select choir."  
  
"Um, excuse me, but they dun meet today." Kameko pointed out.  
  
"Oh, really? Why?" Mimi asked, slightly surprised, "Don't they have that big musical soon?"  
  
"Yeah, but Mr. Maezono let them have a day off since they're doing so well. That's what my sister said, anyways."  
  
"Your sister's in select choir?" Kari asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Sora, remember? You've met her before."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Wait, your sister is Sora Takenouchi?"  
  
"Well, she's my half-sister."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"There she is!" Kameko cried suddenly.  
  
"Where?" Kari and Mimi asked together, looking.  
  
"In the sub-slash-salad line. There." Kameko pointed.  
  
"I see her."  
  
"Shall I go get her?" Kameko stood up.  
  
"No, besides she doesn't even know you."  
  
"Well, she knows me." Mimi said and with that set off to Cindy.  
  
"No, Mimi!" Kari yelled over the noise. Either Mimi didn't hear her or just simply ignored her, the latter being more true.  
  
Kameko laughed, "Oh, well."  
  
Soon Mimi returned with Cindy in tow.  
  
"Hey Kari. Mimi tells me you were lookin' for me."  
  
"Yeah, I was."  
  
"Hello, I'm Kameko Kaiba." Kameko jumped up in front of Cindy, hand extended.  
  
"Kameko, sit down." Mimi sighed.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Kameko, I'm Cindy Last Izumi."  
  
"Cool last name." Kameko grinned.  
  
"Kame, that was lame, now sit down." Kari shook her head, "Come over here, Cindy."  
  
Kameko, while acting extremely sad, sat down as Cindy sat next to Kari.  
  
"So, whatcha need?" Cindy asked, placing her tray down in front of her.  
  
"Nothing, I wanna give you something." Kari pulled her lunch bag out of her bookbag.  
  
"What?" Cindy watched Kari pull out the slightly squished slice of cake.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Kari smiled, handing Cindy the cake.  
  
"It's your birthday?" Kameko sighed, "Why am I always the last to know?"  
  
"Kameko, it's getting lame, stop." Mimi ordered.  
  
Kameko just stared at Mimi, then grinned, "Oh! I didn't even realize it!"  
  
"Oh, brother." Kari shook her head, then turned to Cindy, "Ignore her."  
  
"Hey I heard that!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Let's sing 'Happy Birthday'." Mimi suggested.  
  
"You don't hafta." Cindy said, quickly, "Really."  
  
"Let's do it!" Kameko grinned and started the song.  
  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Cindy, happy birthday to you!" Mimi and Kari finished, but Kameko continued, "And many more on Channel Four and Scooby Doo on Channel Two, and all the rest on-"  
  
"Be quiet!"  
  
"Hey, dat was rude, you interrupted me, Mimi."  
  
Cindy laughed, "Thanks, you guys."  
  
"Open the cake."  
  
"No, Kameko, you can't have any." Kari grinned.  
  
"It's alright, we all can have some."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Cindy divided the slice into four pieces and handed them out.  
  
"This is good." Mimi said, licking her fingers.  
  
"Yeah." Kameko agreed.  
  
"Plus it's my favorite." Cindy added.  
  
"Really?" Kari looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, banana cake and strawberry icing's the best. How'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"Cindy, there you are." a male voice said. The owner of this voice wrapped his arms around Cindy's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. Want some cake?" Cindy offered, putting some in his mouth. "Good?"  
  
"Delicious."  
  
"I'll be over at the table in a minute, okay?" Cindy threw away the plastic bag.  
  
"Sure, see ya there. Bye." He waved to all four of the girls.  
  
"Who's that?" Mimi asked, grinning at Cindy, who blushed slightly.  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
"We're not stupid, we gathered that much. What's his name?"  
  
"Masaki Hida."  
  
"That's Masaki Hida?!"  
  
"Isn't he good with kendo?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, his grandfather teaches him and his brothers."  
  
"He has brothers? Are they as cute as him?" Kameko asked in a breath.  
  
Cindy laughed, "They're younger. There's Kazuyoshi and little Iori."  
  
"How young?"  
  
"Kame, that's low."  
  
"I just wanna know!"  
  
"Kazuyoshi is twelve and Iori is nine."  
  
"This Kazuyoshi, is he in this school?"  
  
"Kameko!"  
  
"What? He's only a year younger than us."  
  
"I feel sorry for Kazuyoshi."  
  
"Shut up, Kari." Kameko glared as the bell rang.  
  
"Oh, guess I didn't get to go over to Masaki." Cindy laughed, "Oh, well. See ya guys later."  
  
"Bye, Cindy. Talk to Kazuyoshi for me!" Kameko waved.  
  
"Poor Kameko." Mimi shook her head.  
  
"Poor Kazuyoshi." Kari grinned, "See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Like?  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


End file.
